Happy Ever After
by timeh.oni
Summary: DEDICATED FOR VIVA FFN yang ketelatan 2 hari ! Bagaikan sebuah medley yang berputar-putar dalam otakku,aku mengingat-ingat masa laluku yang tidak bisa kulupakan. OneShot. SasuSaku Fic. R & R please :


**Dedicated for VIVA FFN (yang ketelatan 2 hari)**

**Warning : OOC, Fluff (a bit,maybe), Time Skip, gaje, all Sakura's POV, dll  
**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Happy Ever After**

Aku sedang dalam keadaan yang damai dimana aku merasakan semilir angin yang sejuk. Aku dalam keadaan mata terpejam dimana aku merasakan surga dunia. Aku menikmati sejuknya angin yang akhirnya membuatku masuk kedalam fatamorgana yang tidak kumengerti. Bagaikan sebuah medley yang berputar-putar dalam otakku, aku mengingat-ingat masa laluku yang tidak bisa kulupakan. Sebuah masa lalu yang indah sehingga tanpa sadar aku terlelap dalam tidurku.

* * *

**Flashback mode:on**

Aku mengenalnya saat ia menjadi teman sekelasku waktu Sekolah Dasar kelas 5. Ia begitu digilai banyak wanita yang selalu menatapnya dengan tatapan takjub, kagum, dan sejenisnya. Namun reaksinya hanya diam tanpa mengeluarkan kata-kata dan hanya mendengus. Awalnya aku berfikir dia adalah pemuda yang sombong dan pelit dalam hal bicara. Namun semakin lama semakin aku tahu sifatnya yang sebenarnya. Dia hanyalah seseorang yang merasa kesepian dan menutupi rasa itu dengan sifat sombongnya. Ia mulai terbuka padaku. Dan sepertinya aku mulai menyukainya sedikit demi sedikit.

Tanpa sadar aku telah lulus Sekolah Dasar, tentu saja dia juga lulus. Karena dia adalah salah satu murid Sekolah Dasar terpandai se-antero Konoha. Dia mendapat peringkat pertama di sekolah kami. Namun reaksinya tidak seperti anak-anak yang lain jika mendapat peringkat pertama yang berteriak euphoria, tetapi ia masih seperti biasa, hanya mendengus 'Hn' atau 'Cih'. Masih dengan sikap cueknya yang terlihat sombong, namun aku tetap menyukai 'si rambut ayam yang sombong' itu.

Saat anak-anak yang lain meributkan SMP yang akan dituju, ia malah tidak meributkan sama sekali. Wajahnya terlihat tenang, seakan-akan ia sudah menemukan SMP yang pas untuknya. Saat aku menanyakan SMP mana yang ia tuju, ia hanya menjawab "Aku tak tahu.". Masih dengan sikapnya yang biasa, dingin bagaikan es. Namun aku tahu sikapnya yang dingin itu hanya untuk menutupi rasa kesepiannya karena kedua orangtuanya meninggal dalam kecelakaan pesawat 5 tahun yang lalu. Saat itu ia masih sangat kecil sekali, masih berumur 6 tahun. Kini ia tinggal bersama dengan keluarga satu-satunya yang masih ia miliki, yaitu kakaknya. Kakaknya sekarang kelas 11. Namanya Itachi. Itachi juga sama seperti 'dia', sangat pintar dalam hal akademis. Itachi berusaha untuk mendapatkan beasiswa untuk kuliahnya kedepan. Saat ini Itachi lah yang menjadi tulang punggung keluarga dengan bekerja sambilan di berbagai tempat. Aku menjadi agak iba dengan kondisi keluarga mereka yang seperti itu.

Aku sudah SMP sekarang. Tepatnya kelas 9. Aku satu sekolah lagi dengan 'dia', dan tanpa kuduga sebelumnya, aku sekelas lagi dengan 'dia'. Itu membuatku senang setengah mati. Jantungku berdegup sangat kencang saat melihat wajahnya yang tampan nan mulus itu. Tampaknya aku mulai jatuh cinta padanya. Padahal waktu SD aku hanya menyukainya sebatas cinta monyet. Tak kusangka kini aku benar-benar jatuh cinta padanya. Aku sempat merasa bahwa aku jatuh cinta pada orang yang salah. Sampai sekarang ini ia tetap populer dikalangan gadis-gadis, sampai-sampai dibuat fans club-nya. Ketua fans club itu, Karin, telah menyatakan cintanya pada 'dia' sebanyak sepuluh kali, namun semuanya ditolak. Tidak hanya Karin, banyak gadis-gadis lain yang menyatakan cintanya, 'dia' menolak dengan dingin. Aku takut jika aku juga menyatakan cintaku padanya aku akan ditolak juga, sama dengan gadis-gadis yang lain. Aku tak bisa membayangkan rasa sakit yang menyerang hatiku jika ia menolakku. Dan selain aku takut ditolak, aku terlalu malu untuk menyatakan perasaanku padanya. Membayangkan wajahnya saja membuat wajahku merah seperti orang yang menggunakan pemerah pipi. Lagipula, sepertinya cintaku ini bertepuk sebelah tangan, karena ia tidak melirikku sama sekali. Akupun hanya berdoa pada Tuhan agar perasaan ini terbalas olehnya.

Tuhan mengabulkan doaku. 'Dia' menyatakan cintanya padaku. Aku sedang berada di kantin sekolah bersama teman-temanku. Aku bersyukur ternyata selama ini perasaanku tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan, meskipun aku menantinya sejak SMP. Ya, sekarang aku sudah kelas 1 SMA dan aku satu sekolah lagi dengannya. Entah keberuntungan apa yang kudapat saat ini. Perasaanku campur aduk saat ia mengatakan bahwa ia mencintaiku. Perasaan senang, malu, semuanya bercampur menjadi satu. Aku tahu mungkin aku akan dilabrak oleh anggota fans club yang mengejar 'dia' sejak SMP, ah bahkan sejak SD. Tapi aku tak peduli dengan semua itu dan mengatakan 'Iya' meskipun agak gugup. Ah, rasanya ingin tertawa mengingat tingkahku yang agak bodoh itu.

2 tahun sudah aku menjalin cinta dengannya. Ya, saat ini aku kelas 3 SMA yang sedang bersiap-siap untuk ujian masuk perguruan tinggi. Saat ini aku sedang sibuk-sibuknya belajar untuk ujian masuk. Meskipun begitu, kami tidak megurangi waktu untuk jalan-jalan, ataupun hanya sekedar duduk-duduk dibawah pohon sakura. Tapi hari ini ia tidak mengajakku jalan-jalan ke tempat biasanya––biasanya kami pergi ke Taman Kota atau Mall, tetapi kali ini ia mengajakku ke suatu tempat dan kami masih berseragam sekolah. Ia tidak mau memberitauhuku akan membawaku kemana. Saat aku tiba di tempat itu, aku takjub melihat pemandangan yang menyegarkan pandanganku. Deburan ombak, matahari yang hampir terbenam, lautnya yang indah, membuatku takjub seketika.

"Sakura, kau menyukai tempat ini?"

"Iya. Tentu saja aku menyukainya. Lihatlah, pemandangannya begitu indah" jawabku seraya tersenyum bahagia layaknya anak kecil yang baru saja mendapatkan mainan baru.

"Sakura, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu. Tapi aku hanya akan mengatakan ini sekali saja. Jadi dengarkanlah baik-baik." Kata 'dia' seraya menggenggam kedua tanganku dengan erat. Wajahnya terlihat agak merah, entah itu karena malu ataupun karena pancaran sinar matahari yang hampir tenggelam.

"Baiklah. Aku akan mendengarkannya. Sekarang apa yang mau kau katakan?" tanyaku agak penasaran.

"Ehm… Sakura, maukah kau suatu saat nanti menjadi pendampingku di Altar? Aku ingin menjadi suamimu hingga maut memisahkan kita?" _ASTAGA!! DIA MELAMARKU !!! _jeritku dalam hati. Aku tak menyangka ia akan melamarku secepat ini. Wajahku sudah sangat panas, mungkin sudah mencapai titik didih.

"I..iya…" jawabku gugup. Kami berdua sama-sama tenggelam dalam diam dan menikmati indahnya pantai dan sekali-kali merasakan deburan ombank yang membasahi sepatuku.

Hari itu akhirnya tiba. Hari dimana kami akan bersumpah setia pada Tuhan. Kami berjanji 5 tahun yang lalu dipinggir pantai. Aku masih mengingatnya dengan jelas. Aku berjalan sepanjang altar yang membuatku makin dekat dengannya. Ia menatapku dengan senyum yang selama ini belum ia pernah berikan pada siapapun. Aku berjalan dengan mengenakan gaun putih panjang––yang menurutku agak merepotkan. Semakin lama, semakin aku mendekati altar, dan akhirnya aku tiba di depan altar. Kulihat disampingku, ada 'dia' yang menyunggingkan senyuman termanisnya untukku. Padahal aku masih mengingatnya dengan jelas sikap dinginnya sewaktu dulu. Namun itu tak berlaku lagi padaku. Aku kembali menatap ke depan, menatap sang pendeta yang sebentar lagi mengatakan sumpah itu.

"Sakura Haruno, bersediakah kau menerimanya sebagai pasangan hidupmu dalam senang maupun sedih?" pendeta bertanya kepadaku. Tanpa sadar ternyata 'dia' sudah mengucapkan janji sumpah setia itu, mungkin karena aku terlalu banyak melamun.

"Iya. Aku bersedia." Tiga kata itu akhirnya terlontar dari mulutku. Dengan ini kami sah sebagai pasangan suami-istri.

"Kalau, begitu silahkan kalian bertukar cincin." Ujar sang pendeta itu.

Kamipun mengambil cincin emas putih yang dihiasi tiga berlian yang cantik. Kemudian aku memasangkannya di jari manisnya. Ia juga memasang cincin yang satu lagi di tangan kiriku––tepatnya di jari manis. Sang pendeta kemudian berkata "Baiklah, ciumlah pasangan kalian." Pada mulanya aku agak malu karena harus berciuman di depan umum, tapi rasa malu itu langsung kubuang jauh-jauh. Wajah kami semakin dekat dan…

**Flashback mode:Off**

* * *

"Mama…bangun. Ayo main sama aku. Sama papa juga." Suara anak kecil membangunkanku. Aku membuka mataku pelan-pelan dan melihat siapa yang membangunkanku.

"Iya, mama bangun kok, Ryo." Kataku pada Ryo. Kemudian aku melihat langit yang sudah senja. Akupun berdiri seraya menggenggam tangan Ryo dan berjalan menuju seorang pria tinggi. Ya, dia adalah suamiku yang sangat kucintai.

"Ayo pulang, langit sudah senja. Kan besok kita bisa ke taman lagi." Katanya sambil mengerling jam tangan yang ada dipergelangannya. "Hey Sakura, tidurmu nyenyak?" katanya lagi.

"Lumayan." Jawabku dengan tersenyum simpul.

"Ah, papa… Ryo masih mau main disini." Rengek Ryo. Aku hanya bisa tertawa melihat tingkah Ryo yang manja.

"Baiklah. Tapi sebentar saja ya." Kata suamiku lagi. Kemudian ia menggendong Ryo dan mendudukkannya di atas ayunan. Aku dan suamiku mendorong ayunan itu dan Ryo tertawa senang. Aku sadar, sekarang yang kucintai bukan hanya suamiku––ah, aku harus memanggilnya dengan sebutan Sasuke-kun. Tapi aku, Sakura Uchiha, juga mencintai putra semata wayangku, Ryouma Uchiha.

**FIN**

**HOREEEE...selesai juga fic buat VIVA FFN..HAPPY BIRTHDAY FANFICTION(dot)NET!!!!**

**mungkin ada yang ngga ngerti,jadi gini ceritanya, Sakura itu mimpi tentang kisah cintanya sama Sasuke dari awal,tapi mimpinya kayak medley gitu...maaf ya bagi yang ngga ngerti T__T**

**dapet ide fic ini, buat fic ini, nge-publish fic ini dihari yang sama,yaitu 17 Oktober..wakakakakakakak**

**maaf ya dikit banget. soalnya otaknya lagi ngga bersahabat buat ngembangin paragraf zzz -_____-**

**tunggu karya-karya timeh yang selanjutnya yaaa.**

**tertanda,**

**timeh(dot)oni**

**nb : disarankan untuk meng-klik kotak hijau dibawah ini dan berikan review yaaa :)  
**


End file.
